


Slippery When Wet

by myxstorie



Category: Alice Nine, Johnny's Entertainment, Jrock, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pippa, another old repost ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery When Wet

"Fuuuck!"

Koki's rounding the corner when he hears the shout, and jumps back just in time to see a human-shaped-blur skid past him, crashing into the wall and ending up flat on his backside.

"Careful," he admonishes, pointing helpfully towards the sign, "It's wet." He's unsuccessful at hiding his smirk, but the other man doesn't seem to notice as he scrambles to his feet. He doesn't recognise the face, but that's not uncommon in a place with juniors that rotate as frequently as Koki changes his underpants. On second thought, it's probably faster than that. The kid's probably new - with his small figure, cute face and dyed hair. Maybe he'd be backdancing for their summer tour...

The other man straightens his clothes and slings his messenger bag over his shoulder, regarding Koki with a grin, "Could you help me? I'm looking for..." He pauses, checks the scribbles on the back of his hand, "Room 624."

Belatedly, Koki notices the visitor's badge pinned to his jacket. Not a junior then. Shame, he would have made a good one with a lithe frame like that, he was perfect for dancing. And they'd soon fix those teeth for him, if they had a-

The other man cocks his head and blinks, and Koki realises he'd been silent a moment too long.

"Sorry," he flushes slightly, "Room what?"

"624."

Koki frowns, "What do you need in _that_ room?" Just because the guy was cute and had a badge, didn't mean he was any better than the fans who sent them naked photos or (or more often, _and_ ) suicide notes carefully disguised as marriage proposals.

The small man's face falls, "You don't trust me, do you?"

Koki hardens his expression, hoping a tough exterior will help keep him together inside. Given half a chance, this kid could be as good as Tegoshi.

"I promise I won't kidnap any of your idols!" He grins wide, then adds almost as an afterthought, "If I'd wanted to do that, I'd just follow one of them home instead of walking straight into a building with more security than the government headquarters..."

Koki makes a mental note to be extra careful on his way home tonight.

"I'm here to see Aki-chan!"

Koki's sure he looks as baffled as he feels by now, "Aki-chan? But 624 is-"

"I borrowed one of his DVDs," the other man interrupts, showing no sign of having even heard Koki open his mouth, "And I was in the area, so I thought I'd return it!"

"...Aki-chan?"

"Un!" He nods resolutely.

Koki shakes his head in defeat and leads him down the corridor, around a few bends before pointing to the door he needs. A polite person would leave now, but Koki was far too curious to let a little morality get in his way.

The other man knocks, waits to be invited in, and pushes the door open, greeting the room with a chirped, "Aki-chan!"

Koki can see from his vantage point just beyond the small man's shoulder as Shige's head whips around, and his eyes widen, "Hiroto?! What are you doing here?"

"I brought back your movie, ne!" This _Hiroto_ chirps, digging around in his bag before pulling it out and crossing the room to push it into Shige's hands.

"Aki-chan?" Ryo questions with a smirk, and Shige sends him a half-hearted glare.

As Hiroto is preparing to leave, Shige invites him to dinner.

"No thanks," he grins, "Your friend here is already taking me for drinks!" They all look around, including Koki, until he realises Hiroto is pointing at _him_.

"I am?"

Hiroto winks.

"Oh, I... am... Are you ready to go, then?"

Hiroto waves over his shoulder and promises to call Shige later, before the door slams behind them.

"So, do I really have to take you out?"

Hiroto's face falls, "You don't want to?"

"No! I mean, yes- I mean- what?" He takes it back, the kid is already as good as Tegoshi, "Of course I do. Where are we going?"

Hiroto just grins, "Surprise me!"

Koki thinks that after what the other man has sprung on him, that's only fair.


End file.
